Vairë the Tricksy
by PowerOfFail
Summary: Gandalf said in the Fellowship of the Ring that Frodo was meant to have the Ring, that there was a force working against Sauron. Well, Vairë, unable to watch Middle Earth destroyed, aided Bilbo in finding the Ring, determined to help stop Sauron.


The dazzling colours slowly faded into their darker and duller shades as the tale of old Bilbo was woven into the story of the World. Soon enough, black and grey became the dominant strands of weave that Vairë used to decorate the tapestry as Bilbo searched farther and farther along in the caves, where less and less the sun's light could reach.

Vairë hummed cheerfully to herself as her thin, delicate fingers continued to weave the Hobbit's tale. She was glad to see Olórin out and about in the story of the World, and equally pleased to see that Sauron was not.

What troubled her, though, was that amid the dark shadows in the cold caves that the little Hobbit trod, she was forced to pluck a few of her precious golden strands to show in the tapestry an unusual artifact.

After pausing for a moment, just as she finished weaving the image of Bilbo crawling in the dark, she carefully examined the object formed from the glittering stings. Frowning slightly and unable to identify the golden thing, she leant closer for further inspection.

'The Ring…' she whispered, covering her mouth with her hand, shocked at her discovery.

After Isildur's fall, the Ring had disappeared entirely from the history of the World, not even Manwë knew where it lay, and even when all the Valar had examined and re-examined all of Vairë's previous tapestries did they find out its fate.

Vairë sat back, feeling awed that the little thing had survived so many years and all the while it had been hidden in a simple cave. Taking a deep breath and desperate to know more, she began to weave again, more quickly now.

She wove and wove, and as she did she noticed an Orc coming down from the opposite end of the tunnel, no doubt directed by call of the Ring to all things fell and once in the service of its master.

The Vala realized that if the Orc were to possess the Ring, it would make its way back to Sauron, and all of the greatness that had come in the peaceful years after his demise would be in ruin. Vairë stopped for just a moment, searching for an answer that would stop that path from becoming Middle Earth's.

'The little one shall have the Ring…' she whispered as she began to weave again, deciding for the first, but not last, time to change the course of history by weaving something that was not true; something that had not yet happened nor was supposed to happen.

For the rest of that tapestry and unto the finishing of the little Hobbit's tale, Vairë wove quickly and leant a helping hand whenever she could do so inconspicuously. She was determined not to let Sauron have a victory, nor let the Ring have its way.

When at last she invited her companions to view her completed tapestry upon the walls of Mandos, Varda was quick to point out the fortune of Bilbo coming across the Ring when he did.

'From the way the Ring appears frequently to be in a position where it may easily slip away to a fell creature, it is almost as if it has a will of its own.' Irmo observed wisely.

'Perhaps it does, yet none here may say for certain.' Manwë commented with a nod at Aulë, Sauron's old mentor.

'And yet the Ring does not always get its way,' Vairë said with but a touch of pride in her voice, 'there were always two forces at work in this world, my friends, two forces constantly battling each other for ever and it always will be so.'

Námo glanced at his wife, a strange expression adorning his face. Vairë merely smiled at him, understanding that he suspected her, though she would never admit it aloud. She could not have left Middle Earth to a ruin worse than that which Morgoth had wrought in the beginning, and so could not be ashamed of her meddling.

On her way back to her loom, Vairë could not keep a slight bounce out of her step, quite pleased with her work for the day; after all, ever and anon the world needs a bit of help from a tricksy Vala, for from where else could that second force come?

* * *

**A/N:: Well, well, my pretties, I do not own the Hobbit or all the awesome goodness therein.  
**Well...in the Lord of the Rings, Gandalf said, "you were meant to have the Ring" to Frodo, and if the Ring is acting as a force to get back to Sauron, and there was a force acting against the Ring that wasn't Gandalf or Elrond, it had to be one of the Valar.  
So! Here we are. It all comes down to Vairë. In her defense, this is only a minor interference in the lives of Middle Earth's inhabitants, I mean, when you consider how much the Greek Gods and Godesses would interfere in men's lives...well, this is definitely not that bad in comparison. Besides, it was for the greater good, wasn't it?  
Mmkay, that is all!  
Thought of the Day: I find allergies to be rather hindersome in my endeavour to finish reading _John Adams_ by David McCulloch.

Info pertaining to other fics:: Anyone keeping up with _Beginning of the End_, I'll update it sometime, probably New Yearsish. Bear with me! Editing is a necessity, believe me.


End file.
